Forever Black Eyed
by Sangha
Summary: Mugen set himself a goal after his departure from his traveling companions. Fate lets him stumble across a trapped Fuu instead. He helps her for the prize of a promise. Déjà vu! Because madness starts when they find what they're looking for. Mugen x Fuu
1. Paidback Promise

Credit goes to the song 'Black-Eyed' by Placebo.

Note: _This chapter isn't revised yet. No beta so far. But I'd like to check out if someone likes it at all. So please review!_

**-**

**Forever Black-Eyed**

**-**

Chapter One

**Paid-back Promise**

**-**

Cross-legged, Mugen sat leaning against the wooden surface of a tree trunk and let the sun bath his worn skin. He opened his eyes and blinked, feeling a lot better today. His wounds had healed quite well and he slowly began to feel a little nervous. Impatience ran through his veins, he considered as he watched Fuu kneel down in front of her father's grave.

Fuu put three yellow flowers onto the grave and folded her small hands to say a silent player. With a quiet snort Mugen wondered what Fuu would pray for. The man was dead. Would she try telling him something with her prayer?

As ridiculous as Mugen found the idea as much he actually wondered what it was good for. He had never said a prayer, not only for once in his entire life. He had seen many people praying, to Kami or Buddha or whoever, even if they were heathen. When faced with death, each one of them prayed for their pathetic lives.

Not Mugen.

To him, life had never meant much. It was either to kill or been killed. He only survived. But had he ever lived?

Ironically, yes, he had but that had been during the latest few weeks with the glasses-wearing samurai and the nagging sunflower girl. She would probably just pray to tell her father something he wouldn't even want to know. Mugen smirked at the thought and darted his gaze upon the sea.

Unconsciously Mugen dismissed the fact that his nervousness not only resulted from impatience but also a little gloom. From tomorrow on he would be rid of these two. These two had proven more faithful to him than his own parents—whoever they were. One thing Mugen was sure of. He needed a goal, a destination. Fuu had reached her destination and achieved her goal. She had made it to Itsuke Island and met her sunflower samurai.

What would be Mugen's goal to achieve?

Even as night came the former pirate was still sitting there at the tree. The air wasn't cool, it was rather comfortable and in the distance he could hear the voices of Jin and Fuu. Well, it was mostly Fuu who did the talking but Mugen could swear that he heard the ronin's usual 'hm's and 'uh's as well sometimes.

These two freaks, Mugen snorted. These two freaks had become family—whatever that meant. If this was family; if family meant to have faith and trust in someone; if there actually cared someone for you, then he knew now what kind of goal he would set for himself.

Slowly he staggered to his feet and made his way inside the hut. It was—_finally_—their last night together and Mugen hoped that Fuu wouldn't become sentimental again. He did not care about anyone's past when all that mattered was what happened here and now. Shit, Mugen felt wise today!

…

"Well, then. Let's meet again." Fuu walked down the path, not even looking back at Jin or Mugen.

Mugen nearly smiled and turned wordlessly to walk his own way. They had parted after coming back to Nagasaki and considering that they had been traveling along Japan's south borders most of the time, Mugen decided that his very own journey should follow the north-west borders now.

His first destination would be Fukuoka to where he should make it fine all by himself. There was no Fuu who contemplated the world and there was no Jin who—what did he usually do?—Mugen quirked an eyebrow upwards and thought until he came to a conclusion. Jin did nothing at all. Satisfied with his wrapping up of Jin's character he whistled a tune and kicked a stone. Hell, Mugen wanted to live and this definitely was life at its best!

There was a loud growl coming from Mugen's stomach.

Well, maybe life _could_ get better with something to eat. And drink he mentally added quickly. Rule number one on Mugen's list of 'how to live': one had to survive in order to live.

The luck of the dumb let Mugen reach his destination quite soon but still he needed to hurry up if he wanted to spend the night stuffed and hopefully drunk because it was getting late and the sun was about to go down. He considered entering a teahouse but his bad experiences with women from teahouses let him stay outside.

Fate meant it good with him as he spotted a window to the kitchen. Gazing inside the open window Mugen immediately saw a plate with steaming beef. It was almost too easy. He drew his sword and spiked up all that was on the plate before he pulled the sword back and grinned at his prey. Slowly he began walking away, picking off the food from the blade with his fingers and stuffing it delightfully into his mouth.

Stuffed he was now but not drunk. Mugen scratched his unruly hair and walked down the main street of Fukuoka. His eyes lit up at the sight of cages. Annoyed, his eyes narrowed when it crossed his mind that he did not have any money for a woman. Too bad but he would risk a glance anyways. Maybe he would see the whore again who tricked him. Then he would certainly give her what she really deserved!

"That bitch," he muttered under his breath and kept his pace slow, so to check upon the women inside the cages.

Suddenly the vagrant stopped as he saw a familiar pink kimono in one of the cages. He rubbed his eyes to be sure as his jaw dropped and he emitted an annoyed groan. The little woman turned and gaped at him with huge eyes.

"You!" They both suddenly said at the same time.

Fuu gasped for breath, watching Mugen cross his arms in front of his chest. "Mugen! Help me out of here!"

"I don't take orders from a whore," he replied and allowed himself a little mean smirk.

"But… Mugen! Please!" She tried to make puppy eyes and shoved her bottom lip out.

Grinning he shrugged. "Don't give me that shit cause it won't function."

"Mugen!" Anger rose within the girl as she pressed her face close to the metal bars of the cage. "I'd do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Well, apart from _that_. Please Mugen, help me out of here!" She began to whine. "Mugeeeeen…"

"I don't know, I don't know," he uttered acting as if he had to think exactly about it. An idea crossed his mind. "I'll help you but you must promise me something."

"Huh?" Fuu was visibly irritated. "Don't joke around, Mugen."

"I don't joke. Promise me," he demanded sternly.

"Okay, okay, I promise. Just help me," she uttered quickly before another thought hit her. "Hey, wait! What exactly did I promise?"

Taking a deep breath he was about to explain the details of their deal when suddenly two guards interrupted him. They were probably working for the brothel Mugen stood in front of.

"Hey you! Do you see a woman you like?" the first one said with raised brows.

"Or are you just lurking?" the other one asked.

Mugen snorted at them. "No, I don't see any woman I'd want. Look at them. This one here hasn't even breasts!"

Fuu growled but was dismissed by the three men.

One turned and gave her a disapproving look after checking her out visually. "Well, he has a point."

The other gazed at Fuu as well before he spoke. "That doesn't matter. She's young. Many men wish to be with virgins."

"Well," the vagrant butted in nonchalantly, "I don't care about virgins. I want one with really large breasts, you know?" To support his explanations Mugen made big half-circles with his hands in front of his chest.

Fuu started to bang her head against the metal bars.

"Oh, we have other women too," nodding the first one assured.

"Yeah, wanna see them? We'll show you," the second men replied.

Mugen shrugged and started to walk off with them. Fuu growled inside her cage and cursed the former pirate with every disease she knew of, crawling back at the far end of her prison. She hugged her knees to her chest and hid her face in her kimono, silently praying that Mugen had a heart after all. He was only joking, right?

With no clue how much time had passed Fuu snapped out of her daze when the door to the cage suddenly opened.

"Get out, girl. You have a customer," an old woman said to her and grabbed for the girl's wrist, forcefully pulling her out.

Fuu didn't even struggle because she was sure that the customer could only be Mugen who was here to save her. No other man had been checking her out so far. Following the old lady Fuu was guided into a room where she was left alone. Quickly she sent a prayer that Mugen would hurry and get her out of here.

When the door opened all of a sudden Fuu smiled.

But her smile faded quickly. There stood a man with a sly grin who wasn't looking nearly similar to Mugen. This man was probably more than twice as old as Mugen and he rather looked like a sleeping pill on drugs. Fuu swallowed the lump in her throat.

…

Taking a deep breath Mugen contemplated his possibilities once he was finally rid of the two men—and he hadn't even killed them. He could leave the girl to the fates or he could save her ass. He wasn't quite sure why he had made her promise him to go with him. He wasn't lonely all by himself but there was just this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he'd rather want her with him in case he actually found what he was looking for.

It was silly, really, but Mugen considered the girl as slightly more human than he might ever be. That could prove profitable and even if not, he could sell her any time later. He snickered at the thought and jumped onto the roof of the brothel. These guards were so stupid. They wouldn't see it even if an elephant were on their roof!

Mugen scratched his head. What the hell was an elephant? He mentally shrugged and climbed along to roof's sides to check inside all the rooms of the brothel. There somewhere had to be Fuu. She wasn't in the cage anymore.

"Uh," he stopped at one window and nearly drooled, "they're doing it."

All thoughts of the girl vanished like she had never existed.

With glee Mugen watched what was going on inside of the room when he was forcefully pulled away from viewing the show by a loud scream coming from the next room.

"Shit!" He knew that voice even if temporarily forgotten who it belonged to.

Climbing as fast as he could on top of the roof he stopped at exactly that place where the scream had come from. He checked the window on the side of the wall and feet-first he swung from the roof-border to jump inside the room. The sight made him gape. There was Fuu lying on her back with an unconscious man upon her, surrounded by pieces of pottery.

"Mugen!" Her eyes lit up visibly. "Help me. I think I killed him!"

Seeing that the man groaned Mugen snorted. "Doesn't seem like it. Let's get out of here before they'll look what's going on! Why did you have to scream so loud anyway?"

"He tried to touch me." Fuu pouted once she had crawled from underneath the man and stood on her feet, dusting off her kimono.

The man stirred and Mugen forcefully pulled Fuu to the window. "Jump."

"I…I can't. It's too high," she said shaking her head several times before she actually checked the height. "There are guards outside too."

Mugen poked his head out. "Shit, then I'll go first."

Wasting no time he jumped out, right onto their heads, hitting them with his geta instantly unconscious. He turned and glared at Fuu. "Jump!"

"I…" It _really_ was high. But there was no time to waste when suddenly the man stood up and the door burst open with even more guards. Fuu swallowed and counted to three before she made a dive right into Mugen's direction.

The bird flew right on top of the dog.

"Ow." Mugen spit out some dirt he was forced to eat when he found himself flat on his stomach with Fuu sitting on his back. "Get your scrawny ass off me."

Spotting two other guards Mugen acted quickly and jumped to stand, drawing his sword. The girl stumbled to her feet as she was nearly thrown off by him. He aimed for the guards and honestly, they didn't even had a chance to say a last prayer when he sliced them like butter. But paradoxically Fuu was used to it and just ran after her companion as quick as she was able to.

And so they ran and never looked back until they stopped outside Fukuoka at a small clearing and Fuu pressed a hand to a tree, panting and trying to catch her breath back. "Thank you, Mugen."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off and slumped down against the tree trunk. The wound where he was shot was stinging again. "Why is it that you always end up like this anyway?"

She shrugged innocently before she started to explain. "I didn't do anything wrong I swear. I was just following the path that leads back to Edo when I stopped to eat because the chef offered me food for free but then he suddenly said I'd have to pay and I had no money."

Mugen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Hadn't he missed this babbling brat?

"Then these men came and put me in bag! Can you image this? They just stuffed me inside but I screamed and screamed until I was kicked rather cruelly. So I shut up but when they opened the bag and I was let out I was in a brothel and I didn't even know that I was in Fukuoka." She plopped down next to Mugen and blew an imaginary strand of brown hair from out of her face. "I was really scared but luckily you came along. What were you doing in Fukuoka anyway?"

The man sighed. "Fool. I always have to save your ass."

"Didn't I thank you already?"

"That doesn't take me anywhere," he uttered more to himself than Fuu. "Well, I guess I'll have to take you with me then."

"Huh?" Fuu gaped at him but Mugen just yawned and turned away from her. It was dark by now and he was tired. Luckily the girl didn't question him any more.

End of chapter one.

TBC…

_Wanna know about Fuu's promise? Stay tuned. Please review! _


	2. Charming Creep

Disclaimer: (I forgot this on ch1. Gomen nasai.) I no own Samurai Champloo. I own anime on disc though. Cheer!

Note: **NOT REVISED!**

_Thanks for your review(s)! You've won a fat Fuu. Please keep reviewing or start it! It makes the Sangha smile and write more._

-

**Forever Black-Eyed**

-

Chapter Two

**Charming Creep**

-

Following the former pirate Fuu began to wonder as question after question popped up in her mind. They had been traveling for two days now and Mugen hadn't told her anything about his plans. Instead he had kept aberrantly quiet. The girl sighed and quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"Where are we heading to?"

"There should be a town nearby," he replied monotonously and kept his own pace steady. "I hope we can get something to eat quickly. I'm starving."

She instantly realized that he tried to avoid the subject of where exactly they were going. But Fuu wouldn't be Fuu if she were impressed by his lame attempt. "No, I mean where exactly are we heading to?"

Mugen groaned annoyed. "I think the town's called Kitakyûshû, 'kay?"

"Kitakyûshû? Hm…and what will we do there?" Fuu was in attack mode and it definitely was a 1A-nagging-attack!

"Eat, drink, sleep." Her companion wasn't really in the mood to explain the reason for their journey to her but he still knew that at some point he had to tell her. "You still remember how it is to travel, don't you?"

"Sure I know," she said smiling. She couldn't help it but thinking of their last journey made her always smile. "But I'd like to know our destination, not just the name of the next town."

"I'm not sure yet," he replied honestly. "I hope to find a clue if we go to Kóbe."

"Clue? Does that mean you're looking for something? Or maybe someone?"

"Yeah, I guess." Mugen stopped and looked over the area when he could finally see the town called Kitakyûshû.

Fuu stood next to him and felt her stomach growl but she had one more question nonetheless. "And who are you looking for?"

"A woman," he said and started to walk down the path that lead into town.

"A woman?" Fuu raised her brows mumbling.

His answer led only to more questions but if she was honest to herself she didn't want to know about 'the woman' he was looking for. The woman he meant could only be from his past and since she didn't know much about it but knew enough about his taste in women in general, she didn't like the thought of him explaining the matter any further. She would see in time anyway. Quickly Fuu began strolling after the vagrant who was already walking somewhat ahead.

It didn't take them long to arrive in Kitakyûshû but since they had no clue where to go they stopped at a small shop that sold flowers.

"Can we eat them?" Mugen scratched his head with one suspiciously raised brow.

"No," Fuu groaned out in frustration. "But let's go inside and ask for a job or where we can find one."

"Why? Let's just ask for something to eat!" He smirked and entered the shop, Fuu following quickly behind.

She looked around for someone that she could ask but she didn't spot anyone at all. She turned and saw Mugen standing frozen to the spot gaping at the wall. She followed his gaze and gasped.

"The face looks like yours… but the rest… I don't know," he rubbed his fingers along his chin in thought.

Fuu boiled with anger.

"Sorry but you can't buy this," a voice told them and with narrowed slits that once had been big brown eyes Fuu turned to give the man a threatening glare.

"_Why_. Is. _This_. On. _Your_. Wall?" she growled out pointing at the picture on the wall.

The man's eyes suddenly widened. "That's…you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Mugen sniggered still trying to judge about the oddness of the painting.

"Shut up, idiot!" she yelled at the pirate and turned back to the man who stood rather frightened in front of her. "And you! You tell me why there's a drawing of me hanging on your wall!"

"B…because I bought it. Really, I didn't know it was a drawing of you," he stammered bewildered, but quickly regained composure as his look softened and he had a dreamy expression on his face. "When I met Hishikawa-san **(1)** he was showing me one of his drawings and I asked him to sell it to me but he wouldn't agree. So I asked him to draw another one like this because…"

"Because?" Intimidating Fuu shoved her nose forward and glared. "Why would you make him draw another one?"

"Because I liked the woman on his painting." The young man sighed as if he was happy that he had admitted it to her. "Unfortunately Hishikawa-san couldn't finish this. He seemed quite in a hurry. But even if it's just a raw version of the original art, I like it. I'm sorry that you mind."

He bowed deeply as an apology.

"I…well, you bought it because you liked _the woman_?" Fuu's eyebrow twitched excitedly. The fact, that he referred her as woman, made her feel all itchy but in a good way.

"Sure. You're very pretty after all," he said laughing softly but judging from Mugen's point of view the guy was plainly flirting. "I would have asked you for permission if only I had known you sooner. Oh, sorry, I didn't even introduce myself to you. My name is Jiro."

Fuu giggled, blushing in a small shade of pink. "Fuu's my name," she told him and heard Mugen cough quite loudly behind her, "and this idiot here is Mugen."

"It's nice to meet you in person Fuu-san and again I apologize if it bothers you that the drawing is on my wall." His eyes sparkled in a light brown shade.

"No, no. It's okay, just leave it there," she winked at him with a dreamy smile.

"Thank you for your kindness. Is there anything I can do for you as a favor? Just tell me," Jiro asked and pushed strands of his shoulder-long hair from out of his face.

"We're hungry!" Mugen barked in but was silenced when he felt a sharp stabbing pain from Fuu's elbow in his ribs. "Ow… why you…"

"Excuse his brainless antics, Jiro-san, we're kinda looking for a job to make some money," she explained smiling sweetly.

"Hm…" Jiro thought for a moment. "If you're looking for job I'm afraid you'll have to go into town and ask around. I don't have any jobs here to offer. I'm hardly making any money with my flowers."

"No surprise there," Mugen grumbled and turned to leave.

"But I'd like to invite you for dinner, Fuu-san. That is you'd give me the honor. That's the least I can do for a pretty girl like you," charming Jiro cocked his head to the side and waited for Fuu's reply when out of the blue a the head of another man peered through the backdoor of the shop.

"Jiro-kun? It's time."

Surprised, Jiro turned and nodded seriously at the slightly older looking man before he shifted his gaze back to the girl. "Excuse me, I've got some business. Please come back this evening, Fuu-san. I'll be waiting for you."

Jiro smiled a last striking smile at her before he vanished through the backdoor. Fuu stuck her nose in between the flowers from the shop and took a nose-full of their scent.

"Let's go already," Mugen yelled from behind as he left the shop. "Bloody ass-flowers, good for nothing. They won't fill your stomach!"

Fuu growled, then took a deep breath before she followed the pirate outside.

They wandered around aimlessly in the busy town, asking here and there for work or something to eat. But so far it didn't seem to be their lucky day.

"I won't even be able to work if I don't get some food soon," Fuu groaned out dreadfully.

"You don't have to worry. Didn't the smell-seller invite you?" Mugen stopped and flopped down to rest somewhat. His tummy was grumbling awfully and he became tired of walking around.

"Yeah, but…" She just couldn't convince her conscience to leave her traveling companion who obviously wasn't invited. Or worse, if she told him that she'd like to go to Jiro, he might want to come along.

"It's okay, just go. At least that way I can do it my way." He smirked a little. If she was gone, he could just steal something to fill his stomach. In fact it could be truly easy—without her.

"What do you mean '_your way_'?" One threatening eyebrow rose in her face. She could with no trouble imagine what it meant but she didn't like the idea of Mugen doing that. "You don't want to pull an eat-and-run-thing again, do you?"

Lazily he yawned and stretched. "That's none of your business."

"Mugen!"

Fuu was about to shout some empty threats at him when another scene caught their eye. Across the street three men were apparently threatening an old man. That wasn't something extraordinary and under normal circumstances neither Mugen nor Fuu would even care. But when one of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man's head, the girl gasped.

"You know what'll happen if you can't pay your debt, old fool," the man spoke, pointing his gun at the old man who was trembling in utter fear.

"I know," he whispered and nodded.

"Then pay!"

The old man shook his head as tears began to roll down his face. "I can't…"

**BANG! **

Not hesitating any tiny bit the man pulled the trigger and shot the elder ruthlessly. His body lifelessly fell to the ground, his blood spilling onto the ground in a large red pool. The man just laughed and put away his gun. "Let's go."

The three of them walked away as if nothing had happened. Not before they were out of sight Fuu dared to speak.

"What was that?" she asked whispering.

Mugen shrugged.

"Have you ever seen such a thing…this weapon? Have you seen what it does?" Fuu shivered at the sheer thought.

"I've seen it before. Hell, I've already felt what it does!" He scoffed at her and rubbed his side, the place where he had been shot.

"Such a thing has done this to you?" She bit her bottom lip as he nodded in response to her question. "Do you know what this thing is called?"

This time he shook his head. "I have no idea…" he said and suddenly started to smirk, "but I want that too!"

Fuu stared at Mugen in shock. She couldn't believe what he had just said. But of course this was Mugen. She should have known he liked everything that could easily kill others. And certainly there was no arguing about it with the stubborn pirate.

The girl sighed and darted her gaze away from the pirate. "Well, those things whatever they're called give me the creeps!"

Judging by the look on his face he wasn't even listening to her and so she shrugged. "Well, I guess you'll be okay by yourself. I'll go to Jiro-san then."

"Yeah, yeah," Mugen replied indeed not really listening. The sooner she was gone the better. He still was bloody hungry and he was sure that with his own methods he would soon have either money or food. Besides, he wanted to know more about the men who had weapons like these.

Huffing out a frustrated breath Fuu began heading back to the nice flower shop with the eye-catching owner.

Mugen on the other hand began walking down the path that the three men had taken moments ago. Passing by a fruit shop he snatched away an apple unseen by the seller. He bit in the fruit as he went until he recognized one of the men he had seen earlier. Watching from around a corner he patiently waited. Since when he had developed patience he didn't know, not to mention his interest in weapons that shot with metallic bullets. He unconsciously wiped his hand along his stinging side.

The men apparently met their companions who were standing at an old wooden vehicle and carrying big boxes inside a hut.

"Naoki, are you done?" A man carrying one of the boxes asked and handed it to his colleague.

"Yeah, Ichiro," he replied nodding. "The old fool couldn't pay, just as you expected."

"Did you kill him?" the one called Ichiro asked and Naoki nodded in response. "Good. Aniki will be pleased."

"Are the guns heavier than usual?" Naoki groaned under the weight of the box in his arms. "What has Jiro-kun sold us? Steel?"

Ichiro narrowed his eyes intimidating. "These weapons are best quality—as always. Otouto-chan doesn't mess up."

Mugen shifted his gaze off the guys and their vehicle and leant with his back against the wall. Two things he knew now: what these things were called and where to get them!

"Shit," he muttered, suddenly remembering something else, and set off.

Meanwhile Fuu was happily enjoying fish and rice-balls in the company of a very entertaining young man. Jiro had told her about his flowers and that his father owned a garden where he had planted the seeds for them and took care of the different variations of flowers that had already grown.

"I really like your flowers," she said after she had eaten the last rice-ball and felt full and stuffed. "They're very pretty!"

"Yeah? Thank you very much, Fuu-chan," Jiro replied and inched closer to the girl, gazing deep into her warm brown eyes. "They're almost as pretty as you are."

"R…really?" Fuu swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, transfixed by his look, drowned in the depths of his dark brown eyes. She literally melted there on the spot.

"Sure," he smiled and delicately brushed the strand of hair from the side of her face. "Would I have made Hishikawa-san re-draw the picture of you if I didn't think you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?"

Fuu blushed in a deep purple color. Jiro said so nice things to her—so much unlike Mugen who was always ranting and insulting her. Adding to that, Jiro was a good-looking guy with stunning eyes and a velvety deep voice that could send shivers down her spine. The only shivers Mugen's voice sent down her spine were ones of revulsion whenever he cursed in the rudest words Fuu had ever heard.

Why did she compare them to each other? The answer to that question was almost too easy. The closer she was to Jiro the more she began asking herself if she couldn't just stay with this nice guy and leave Mugen on his own. Wouldn't he be fine then? He always acted if she was only a burden for him anyway. And what would happen if he found the woman he was looking for?

"Fuu?" He waited for her attention, smiling. He always smiled and even if not, his eyes then did. "About that guy… is he your boyfriend?"

"Who?" Was there a guy apart from Jiro-san? Nut nearly cringing she suddenly remembered. "Mugen? Are you talking about him? Oh… oh no. We're not like that. He's just someone I travel with for the time being."

"I'm glad." His eyes smiled at her with warmth. "Does that mean you don't have to stay with him?"

"I… no, I guess I don't," she replied and blushed a little more when he brought his face close to hers and cupped her left cheek with his hand. Her heart started to beat faster and louder within her chest.

Would this be the moment for her to receive her first kiss? She wouldn't mind—not at all. Even if she hardly knew Jiro but she could imagine falling for him completely. Slowly she moved her face towards his, his lips edging close to hers.

"Hey! You!"

Startled, Fuu emitted a small scream when she turned and saw Mugen suddenly in the doorway. Jiro raised two innocent brows at the intruder.

"Mugen!" Clenching his small fists at her side Fuu was near exploding. She wanted to strangle the idiot and bring him back to live just to kill him again. She took a deep breath, wanting to shout at him but was completely ignored.

A weird thought crossed her mind when Mugen stared at Jiro with narrowed eyes. Was Mugen here because he didn't want Jiro to do anything with her? Maybe Mugen was jealous. But soon she dismissed the preposterous thought, his next words giving her enough evidence to convince the heathen that God existed.

"I want a gun." Stepping closer Mugen looked at Jiro with resolute eyes. He uttered his demand firm and clear, not even loud.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can help you," Jiro stammered, his expression turning into helplessness.

Growling inwardly Mugen drew his sword and pointed the tip of the blade at the other man. "Don't bullshit me. I know you have what I want."

"Mugen!" Fuu stood up and glared at the pirate. What had gotten into him that he threatened poor Jiro-san?

Jiro's gaze wandered from Fuu to the unwavering eyes of his challenger. He had never seen such eyes before but he could tell that whom they belonged to wouldn't budge. He looked at the steadily held sword of the pirate. This sort of sword surely wasn't made in Japan—Jiro knew a lot about weapons after all. This guy's sword looked like one from a Chinese and the only connection between China and Japan he was aware of were the Ryûkyû Islands.

"I can't give any of the guns to you. They'll be sold to the daikan."

Fuu nearly gasped. Not only had Jiro practically admitted that he was selling guns but also because his voice had lost his magic completely. Now his words sounded firm but quiet and all too steady.

"I don't give a shit about who you're selling them to," Mugen harshly spoke and made Jiro flinch. "You're gonna give me such a thing and I won't bother you anymore. Otherwise…"

Shaking her head Fuu trembled, covering her mouth with her hands. Mugen would kill Jiro if he wouldn't give him one of these weapons. If this was a dream, then she begged someone might wake her up pretty soon.

Jiro knew he had played all his cards and held his hands up in defeat. "Fine. Follow me."

Pulling away his sword Mugen allowed the man to stand up and lead the way. Once through the backdoor there was a room full with the boxes the men from earlier had carried. Jiro opened one of them and motioned with his hand for Mugen to chose. He put his sword back into its sheath and grabbed within the box, pulling out one shiny metallic gun.

"Pleased, now?" Jiro asked and drifted his gaze at Fuu. Her scared, shocked eyes pained him.

"Yup." It had a good feel to the hand, Mugen admitted mentally, even if it was an unusual feeling compared to his sword.

"Jiro! What the hell are you doing?"

Everyone turned to see another man standing at the exit. Mugen remembered him as the man called Ichiro.

"Nii-san," Jiro lowered his eyes in respect. "I didn't do anything. He threatened to kill me if I didn't give him one of the guns."

"Is that so? Did you bastard threaten to kill my brother?"

"Yeah, so?" Mugen merely smiled at this and pointed the gun at Ichiro. "Don't you guys have enough of them already to kill defenseless men?"

It was much to gather but easy nonetheless what Fuu's mind had to register. That man was one of the those who had killed the man earlier on. But this man also was Jiro's older brother and adding to that, which was the worst, was that Jiro sold these creepy things to the daikan of the town.

The man just glared at Mugen. "What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Ichiro smirked lopsided and chuckled haughtily, knowing that obviously Mugen didn't know how to use it. Otherwise he would have activated the weapon already. Unaware of that Mugen pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"Shit, what use is this?" He pulled the trigger repeatedly but the gun wouldn't shoot. Angered, he threw the gun away, just when Ichiro raised his own one to point it at the pirate.

Not hesitating the man pulled the trigger but was surprised that his opponent had already drawn his swords, blocking shots from the gun with his. Ichiro's jaw dropped when Mugen dodged even gunshots and showed skillful movements until his blade made contact with Ichiro's throat. The man swallowed the lump on his dry throat as he realized that the sword had only stopped right before cutting his neck. And where the hell was that son of a bitch?

Mugen grinned, standing behind the man. "Drop your gun and I'll leave your life to you."

The man did as he was told reluctantly, throwing the gun away, but his eyes pleaded with Jiro. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, or my brother will kill the girl."

Fuu gasped and looked at Jiro, who stood with an expression of uncertainty between the others. He absolutely didn't know what to do. Of course he wanted his brother alive but also Fuu.

"Nii-san, please…" Jiro said looking at his brother.

"Why are you hesitating?" Ichiro yelled angrily but the younger brother dropped his gaze.

When Jiro looked back up, he met the gaze of the vagrant. "Leave my brother. I won't do anything to Fuu-chan. Take any gun you want, just don't kill him."

Mugen stared into the man's eyes harshly before he dropped the blade from Ichiro's throat in one swift movement and gave him a hard push. Ichiro stumbled across the room and fell, glaring at the pirate. Still, the man didn't make a move to get his gun. He was sure that Mugen might still be faster than him.

"Let's go." Putting his sword back into its sheath, Mugen told Fuu and turned to leave.

She looked at Jiro one last time before she quickly caught up with Mugen. Both of them disappeared not wasting any time. Ichiro glared at his brother.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san."

"Coward."

In big strides Mugen paced determined to leave the town. He had enough of weapons that shot, or rather didn't. What the hell were they good for if they didn't even shoot? He suddenly stopped and looked back. There was she! He had nearly forgotten about Fuu.

"Hurry up," he said grumpily and started walking again.

"Mugen, wait." Fuu tried to catch up with her traveling companion. "Didn't you forget something?"

"What should that be?" He never stopped walking.

"This weapon. Didn't you come to have such a thing?" She panted when she was finally walking next to him.

"Uh…there's no better weapon than my sword, I tell you." He stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his shorts and chuckled faintly. Just when he had said this, he realized it as well. There indeed was no better weapon than his good old sword.

Fuu meekly smiled. Somehow, she was glad he preferred the sword.

"What about that guy? You two seemed pretty close." He raised one suspicious eyebrow. If he recalled correctly, he had interrupted them just when it was becoming interesting. Not that he was sorry. He didn't care.

Still, he had obviously noticed.

"Um…" Fuu had to think about this for a second. But in the end there was no doubt about her answer. "What would I want with a man who sells such things? Told you they give me the creeps."

Mugen grinned slightly at this. It was as if a weight was lifted from off his shoulders. As if it made him happier. Guns gave her the creeps—not Mugen with his sword, and he may be damned but he had killed many men in front of her eyes. Maybe the feeling he had simply was pride; good old male pride. Yes.

"Well, back to traveling then."

Fuu nodded her reply. It was better to stay with an insane ruffian who was her friend than a charming creep.

-

End of chapter two.

TBC…

_Notes: There are chapters of traveling before they reach their destination. But before long the actual plot will arise. Don't worry._

_I've tried to leave out Japanese phrases because, well, have you ever heard of a multilingual story? I stayed with the Japanese name-add-on's though. _

_Aniki boss  
__Otouto-chan younger brother  
__Nii-san older brother  
__Jiro (2nd son)  
__Ichiro (1st son) _

_**(1) **You still remember Hishikawa Mononobu, don't you? What, no? He was the artist who gave Fuu large breasts. I'm sure now you remember. _

_**Please review! **_


End file.
